Hunger
by fangirlnodoubt
Summary: Thirteen year old Anna Dixon, has one goal in this new life: to find her brothers. Maybe Carl/oc
1. Chapter 1

Hiatus is really getting to me now, this story starts off at season 2 and continues as the seasons progress. Enjoy!

Disowner: I own nothing of the walking dead accept for Anna!

Prologue

* * *

My family were never the ones for manners, anyone that knew us would know that. I myself have a bad lip, although I try too be nice.

6 weeks I had been searching for my family, preferably my brothers, Daryl and Merle

"Boy bonding time, unless your a boy Dixon, you can't come" my Uncle told me that when I asked if I could go with them, and now I'm here.

I had stayed with the babysitter, but even she got bit and turned, had to put her down, I took our emergency 9mm gun and a baseball bat before I left the trailer.

I pulled my long blonde hair into a messy bun, to try and get rid of the sweltering heat on my neck. I wore a pair of dark jean shorts and a baggy brown top, it was the perfect colours for camouflage.

I know a thing or two about hunting because Daryl taught me, although Merle taught him so they both helped really.

I walked for about 1 hour before I realised I was coming towards Atlanta, there was supposed to be a refugee centre but by the looks of things barley anyone made it. Cars were clumped together on a forgotten highway. I used my bat as a walking stick as I walked. I heard a growl coming from a car, ignoring it I continued walking.

While pushing myself under a forgotten car, a roar of a motorcycle approaching filled the heavy silence. Quickly dashing from under the car, I hopped over the barrier a made a dash for the trees.

As the engine got closer I realised there was more than one car, I just really hoped that they wouldn't find me.

(future chapters will be a lot longer, this is just a teaser! and apologies if I get tenses wrong)


	2. Getting to know

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs

* * *

"But why can't I come with you, I won't bother, really please!" Begging him was no use, he just wouldn't allow me too join. Come on Anna you can think of something

"I'll clean all your weapons, just don't leave me with her, all she does is give me a packet of crisps sends me to my room and makes out with her boyfriend, please!"

"Look, unless you want to bring this up with your father, I'd stop talking, anyway this is boy bonding time, unless your a boy you can't come sweetheart" by just bringing up my father, I shut up. Sure i barley got any beatings, but that's only because Daryl and Merle would say something to piss him off and he would turn his anger against them.

"Fine but bring me back something good" I said huffing.

Uncle chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry, if we get moulded by a bear we'll just wait for you from beyond" he slightly chuckled at his 'completely hilarious' joke

"Ha, ha, just hurry back, yeah?"

"No promises" I smirked at his comment

"just try" I said as I embraced him

"Let's go sunshine" daddy called from the doorway

"Anna if you do anything to upset the sitter, you'll get a nice beating"

"Leave the girl alone" uncle said

"Whatever, let's go!" He called leaving the trailer and getting in the truck, with one last hug, uncle left too.

A few seconds went by before Merle and Daryl strode through the door

"What's got you so down" Merle chuckled, I just glared at him

"Well come give your favourite brother a big goodbye hug!" He smiled, before I knew what I was doing, my legs ran towards my big brother knocking him back a bit as I tackled him into a bear hug

"I don't see why I can't go with you?!" I sobbed into his shirt

"Because you're only thirteen, and we don't want some whiny girl complaining she's bored" he gave me one last nod before leaving the room.

I turned to Daryl and gave him an even bigger hug

"Hurry back"

"I'll see you in two weeks Anna. If you get scarred what do we do?"

"We close our eyes and we count to ten"

"Good girl" he kissed my forehead and he too left. Dixon's don't cry. I told myself as I watched the truck drive out of the trailer park. With a sigh I walked back in the house.

* * *

One week later

A scream, that's what I woke up to. A terrified scream. Running out of my room, I accidentally stubbed by toe on the corner of the door.

"Fucking hell!" I mumbled as I stumbled to the kitchen. On the floor was Daphne weeping on the floor holding her bleeding neck.

I let out a scream, and she looked at me, only she wasn't crying anymore in her eyes showed more anger, I was about to ask if I could help but before I could she pulled out a gun.

BANG!

A burning pain shot through my leg. I whimpered as I hit the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Daphne repeated. That was the last thing I heard before I lost consciousness.

I'm not too sure how long I was in a dream state for, but I woke up to a horrifying smell. My eyes shot open to find Daphne staring at me from above, but it wasn't her, it was something else. Her once dark brown eyes were now clear, I screamed as I gave her an right upper-cup. Scrambling to my feet, a sudden rush of pain spread through my left leg, I whimpered as I fell back down.

I looked over to daphne and realised that she was missing a leg, that didn't stop her from trying to claw her way towards me.

"Please, just stop playing around, Daryl! Merle!" I screamed as I pushed myself up using the counter. Like Daryl told me, I closed my eyes, but before I could start counting a long snarl came out of daphne.

Once again daphnia tried to get to me

"This is your last chance to stop, or I'll-um, I'll stab you, I'll stab you. just please stop!" I cried as I picked up a knife

She kept on coming, but this time she grabbed my leg and tried to bite it. I screamed as I stuck the knife in her head, and I watched as she fell limp on the floor.

I closed my eyes mumbling

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" when I opened my eyes, one legged daphne stared back up at me, lifeless. I cried.

I cried for which seemed like forever before there was a knock at the door. I slowly stood up and limped to the door. Each knock became faster and more urgent, I turned the lock and watched as the door flung open, knocking me to the ground, I squealed as I hit the floor with a thud.

"Help me please!" I cried holding my bleeding leg. The man turned around shutting the door quickly

"Jesus kid, stop talking so god damned loud!" He shout/whispered to me

"Please, I had too. I didn't want to. Please just help!"

"I got my own problems kid" he said ignoring me, he had a thick southern accent, short and round, wearing a vest and blue jeans. Brown hair in a thick bob. But he had a bleeding arm, like daphne had, I couldn't see Daphne's wound but I could see his, was it bit?


	3. Annoyance

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

"Jesus Christ, they're everywhere" he says, glancing out the window

"What are you talking about? What's going on" 'who was this guy? What's got him so spooked' although I wanted to, I know better than to ask questions. If he wanted me to know then he would tell.

"Look kid, the dead have decided to pay us a visit, now will you please shut your trap" his tone was forceful, threatening almost. I nodded my head intently.

"Good, now help me move this body, it's starting to stink" he said pulling on Daphne's leg, I obliged and helped to throw her out the window 'bye daphne' I thought.

"Right now all we gotta do is board up these windows an' wait for 'is to pass" taking a seat across from the stranger, propping my legs up on the table.

"What's your name?" I asked because I didn't want to continue to call him 'the stranger' anymore

"Lou, names Lou"

"Anna, Anna Dixon" I reply as kind as I can.

"How long you been in here?" He asks going through the cupboards.

"My family went on a hunting trip for two weeks, but that was only a week ago, so I'm waiting for them to come home"

"You'll be waiting a long time then" he replies pulling a first aid box from under the sink.

"Ever had stitches before kid?" He asks looking at me

I nodded

"Yeah, I fell down the stairs once, the hospital had to stitch my arm" that was a lie, my father had come home drunk one day, and without Merle or daryl there, I had to take his rage.

"Sure ya did" he says, walking to me and putting a stick in my mouth, I knew what it was for so I didn't question. He propped my leg on a cushion on the floor. He poured the disinfectant on my wound, causing me to cry out in pain.

He stuck a pair of tweezers in my leg, causing me to whimper and bite down on the stick. That is when I passed out.

When I woke up I was in my bed, very confused as to the events that just happened. It was a dream it had to be. When I walk out this room, daphne will be on the couch smoking a cigarette and every thing will be fine.

Sighing, I pulled myself up from the bed, instantly falling back down because of a shooting pain that spread up my leg. I whimpered as I hit the bed

"It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream" I mumbled as I steadied myself to stand up. I made my way to the small door and opened it up. Peering outside I noticed a giant blood stain in the kitchen, a gun sitting on the counter and a bat hanging off the side of the wall. Lou was just sitting there staring at a boarded up window

"Hey" he looked at me and stood up.

"Good your awake" he put his hand on my shoulder

"Keep that foot rested, I'll be off"

"What, where are you going?"

"I had a look around, this is your home not mine. An' if your folks come back, there's gonna be trouble"

Averting my eyes from him, I looked at the floor

"Please don't go, I don't want to be on my own" I sniffed and held back the tears. It was bad enough I cried yesterday. Dixon's don't cry.

"I'm sure you'll be fine"

I nodded, not meeting his gaze.

He squeezed my shoulder, and walked out the trailer leaving me alone.

After every day that passed I began to loose hope I would ever see my family again. I just had to stay strong. Quit being such a pussy. Merle would say, and he's right. I shouldn't be afraid anymore. I just had to deal with it.

I had had enough. There was 5 out there's right now. I could easily take them out. Without a second thought, the baseball bat was in my hand, and a hunting knife in the back of my jeans.

Swinging open the trailer door, I ran up to the closest walker, it's eyes were clear and had a missing nose. It was wearing a red short dress and a torn up black cardigan. Once a slutty woman, now a pile of stinking goo, splattered on the floor.

That caught the attention of the others, I swung at a bald man, sending him crashing into a old lady; however my bat went with out the hunting knife, I cut a decent hole in a teenagers head, sending him limp to the ground, the final one, came at me, hard to tell what gender it was, although it looked to be a man, I pushed the blade into his eyes, making him topple over the teenager.

I turned my attention back to the man and old lady. I picked up the fallen bat and hit them over and over again, until you couldn't even identify them. While doing so I prayed that these things weren't alive, otherwise she could have just murdered 5 people, 6 if you included the babysitter.

I was bored, so I decided to check the snares set up around the trailer park. Sighing, I sat up from my position, and walked to the closet snare: nothing. Grunting I made my way to each snare. All I managed to get was a stupid squirrel and two rabbits.

I had to leave this place and soon, I won't be long before the walkers begin to realise I'm here, but I'll give it two more days. If my brothers don't come for me then, then I'll find my brothers. That's a promise.


	4. Sophia

AN: sorry it took so long! Internet wen down so I couldn't get the words spoken. Thank you to everyone who has, viewed, favourited, followed and reviewed. It meana a lot

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the walking dead, accept my OCs.

* * *

The hot Georgia sun batted down on me as I walked. Leaving the sanctuary of the trailer, proved harder than I thought. Oh well I've done it now. Cars were littered across the empty roads. Broken, abandoned. Dead. That was the only words to describe the setting around me. I had to find my brothers, if I don't find them within the next month, then I'll take off to the woods, live off the land; just like Daryl and Merle taught me.

* * *

Present day. (Prologue time)

Nothing. For weeks now I had walked and I had only had to kill two people! I lost count of how many biters, but that doesn't matter. Now I'm stuck; there's people coming. I'll be found; life sucks.

Sometimes I just want to go sit in a ditch and wait for the end. Sighing I start to climb a tree to try and get a better view. My leg has completely healed now, and I'm grateful for that. I just hope that Lou is safe. Finally they came into view. At the front is a motorcycle being driven by some redneck; wait that's daryl. Without thinking I dropped out of the tree, hearing a bone crack in my ankle. Limping towards the highway, I tried to ignore the pain in my right ankle, the barrier just seemed to get further and further away the more I stepped towards it. No not now. I have to get to Daryl. He's just there. I fell to the ground. Unconscious.

Daryl's POV

This day could not get any worse. First the RV broke down then a herd came, then Sophia went missing, and now here I am looking for a girl who's probably dead. Grunting, I stuck my knife into the the re-dead walker, just in case it decided to make a meal of the girl.

"Had a big meal not long ago, I can feel it in there" pulling out the stomach, I hear Rick say that he's got this. I pass the stomach to him and he began to cut it open. I pulled out a woodchuck

"This gross bastard, had himself a woodchuck for lunch"

"At least we know"

"At least we know" I repeated. It just had to be a woodchuck. That was the first thing that Anna had ever caught.

_"Anna all you gotta do is follow these tracks"_

_"No!" She steamed "this is boring, I wanna go home" five year old Anna screamed, throwing her small knife into the bush. A cracking sound was made. She walked to go and collect it._

_"Cool" she exclaimed, holding a dead woodchuck, in her right hand and a bloody knife in the other_

Internally I smirked at the memory. Rick held his hand out in front of him, motioning for me to stop. I listened until I heard what had spooked him. A scream, coming from the direction of the highway. With one quick glance of each other. I readied my crossbow and headed for what was coming.

"Shhh, it's ok" I heard dale coo as I came into hearing distance

"You didn't find her."Carol whispers

"Trail went cold, we'll pick it up again at first light" Rick replies

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own, to spend the night alone in the woods"

"In the darks no good, we'd be tripping over ourselves, more people'd get lost" I reply

"But she's twelve, she can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?"

She pleads

"I know this is hard, but we're asking you not to panic, we know she was out there"

"And we tracked her for a while" I finished

"We have to make this an organised effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody, I've asked him to oversee this" Rick continues

"Is that blood?" Carol asks me

"We took down a walker" Rick States, Carol gasps "oh god"

"There was no sign it was anywhere near Sophia"

"How can you know that" Andrea asks

Rick looks towards me and back

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure" I state

Carol takes a seat on the barrier lori next to her

"We heard a scream?" I ask the gathered people.

"It came from this direction" Rick finishes

Andrea nods

"What happened?" Rick asks

"We found a girl, lil older than Carl and Sophia. She was unconscious, broken foot. Took her back here, patched her up, woke up a few minutes ago." Shane says

"She's in the RV now" dale continues. Rick nods and heads towards the RV. I want to follow, but if I went in there, the girl would probably scream and run away. I sigh and give Carol a pat on the back.

"We'll find her" I coo

"Rick, I think you should change your shirt before you go in there" Lori calls, Rick turns around towards us. He gives us a sad smile before proceeding to change his clothes.

Anna POV

I don't know where I am, I woke up with a blonde woman and Santa Claus staring at me, I screamed as loud as I could, only to have a hand placed round me mouth.

I let out a small sob, and was turned to face a musclier man, with thick brown hair. I now know him as Shane. He promised that he wouldn't hurt me as long as I behaved. I nodded but didn't talk.

A few minutes later another man came in, he was a cop. Cops always scared me, Merle always used to tell me that, no matter how friendly a cop is, he ain't got no interest in you, all he wants is the pay check. I glare at him as he asks to sit down.

"Hello, my name is Rick Grimes, you are...?" I snort.

"Rick grimes? What sort of a name is that?" I ask. A classic Dixon smirk spreading on my face.

Rick laughed through his nose as he looked down to the floor. He looked back up to me, and sighed.

"You remind me of a good friend of mine. I think you two will get along fine" now I laugh.

"I'm not interested in finding friends, I'm looking for my brothers" I state. I can feel the tears coming to my eyes, just thinking about them.

"Hey it's ok" Rick patted my shoulder

"What's your name?" We have a staring match. I win of course.

I sigh

"Anna"

"That a nice name, have you got a last name?"

"Does it matter?" I reply

"No, but it will help with trust issues" he said

"Dixon, Anna Dixon" Ricks smile fades

"Dixon? Do you know Daryl or Merle Dixon?" Realisation hits me as he says the names of the people I have been searching for since the start

"Yes, of course. You know- you know my brothers?" I stutter the words, Rick laughs once more before running to the door.

He practically kicks the door open

"DARYL, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" He shouts. Is this it? is going to be the day I find daryl!?


	5. Daryl

AN sorry it took so Long to update, school has been very hectic; that's why the chapters short. Finally I'm on break so I'll be able to update more often! Thanks again for the reviews, even the Criticisms. It helps me a lot!

disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead except my ocs

* * *

So many days I had thought of our reunion. But I had never imagined it to be like this. Being rescued by a random group of strangers, only to be told that my brother is amongst them. The cop; he only called for Daryl but said he knew Merle. Was the famous Merle dead? No only a Dixon can kill a Dixon. But what if Daryl killed him? What if daddy or uncle killed him. Where were uncle and daddy? What is going on?

The only thought that raced on in my mind was that: Daryl had something to do with Merle's disappearance. Merle's loud mouth probably had something to do with it. I gazed out of the RV window, to find Daryl and Rick in a heated discussion.

Daryl's POV

"DARYL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" What now? I thought approaching him. He jogged towards me ignoring the crowd gathering.

"What's wrong?" I sighed

"What is your sisters name?" My head shot up to the man, a smirk possessed his face.

"How did you know I had a sister?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" He asks clearing a path towards the RV.

"No" I simply stated

"First you're going to tell me what's going on" I demanded standing my ground.

Rick sighed,

"I think you know what's going on" yes I think I did but I'm not going in there to find that it's not her.

"I'm not going in there until you tell me what is going on" my southern drawl coming out

"The girl that they found. Her name is Anna Dixon, I asked if she knew Merle or You and she said that she did, and they were her brothers..."

"You asked her if she knew Merle?!" My temper was flaring. I knew I should be happy but all I was feeling was rage, his smirk faded

"Well yes.. I just thought that I could get a more stable answers."

"Well ya thought wrong 'cause now she's gonna be expecting Merle to come!" I shouted/whispered

"Look, I'm sorry for asking about Merle. But are you going to tell her the truth?" He asked looking straight at me

"How could I lie to her"

"Good, even if I didn't mention Merle to her, she would have asked you anyway." He says looking apologetic

Shane snorts and positions himself next to rick

"Yeah and when you tell her, we better prepare our selfs for her anger"

"Hey shut the hell up Shane, she ain't like that" I shouted.

"Hey keep your voices down!" Dale shouts

"Piss off ol' man, this ain't got nothing to do with you"

"You're right it hasn't got to do with me, but the girl in there is scared, your the only family she has left, now we can all stand here fighting or you can go in there and sort it all out"

"Dales right, Daryl you should go in there and sort it out" Rick says to me.

Grunting I started to stomp my way to the RV. Shane put his hand on my chest, halting me

"What?"

"I don't think that's the same girl that you last saw. She's strong, looks as if she's been on her own a while"

"You don't need to tell me how to act in front of someone you just met" I hissed, Shane nodded and stepped out of my way.

Stalking up towards the RV, I noticed a blob of blonde sticking up. Instead of being angry anymore, I felt sympathetic. Anna's been on her own, I promised that it would only be gone two weeks. I thought she was dead, me and Merle promised to not speak of her, it was just too painful. But here she was, just waiting, like she always does.

One time, I went on a two day hunting trip, in the forest nearby. When I said goodbye, she was stretched across the couch, when I got back, she was in the exact same clothes, in the same position as I left her. That was really weird.

Me and Merle had different relationships with her, Merle was always the one to tell the jokes, make her laugh. But Anna held back on telling him things. Whereas me and her had a thing of expressing each others feelings.

Sighing in opened the door to greet my sister.


	6. Finding a lost girl

Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead, except my OCs

AN I apologise if the characters are ooc

* * *

Still Daryl's POV

"Just go Daryl, I don't want you here anymore, I don't want any of this. Merle's gone I think. What did you do?" It's the first thing I heard as I stepped in the RV.

"Anna what are you talking about?" I asked trying to sound normal

"What happened to Merle?" She simply states looking directly at me.

I averted her eyes, finding my shoes more interesting.

"How do you know that something happened to Merle?" I say still looking at my shoes

"You didn't answer my question" her aggravated tone working its way on her face.

"Well I don't have to answer too a psycho"

"Psycho? You have got to be fucking kidding me?!"

"You watch what you say" my tone staying steady and low. Finally I glanced up, meeting her eyes. She was thinner than I remembered. Her bright blond hair was now greasy, and full of dirt and blood. Dried blood, was splashed across her shorts, and recent blood was spread across her top. I noticed she was only wearing one shoe because the other was covered in bandage.

What caught my attention most of all, was a long scar running across her left thigh.

"How did you get that?"I asked still looking at the scar. She followed my eyes and growled

"I don't have to tell you anything until you tell me what happened to Merle"

Sighing I ran my hand through my hair

"Not until you tell me how you know something happened to Merle" I retort

"I asked first" she says

"Well I asked second"

She frowned at me, and ran her hands through her hair

"Well it appears we reached a cross road" she replies still holding my gaze. Anna has always been the one for metaphors.

"Yeah" I state because there was no way I was telling her anything, until she answered my question.

"Get out daryl" she commands

"Wasn't planning on staying anyway" I hiss, and stepped out the RV.

I walked away from RV.

I noticed Carol sobbing on the railing, lori trying to comfort her. She was talking to Rick just out of ears reach. I strode over to them in a hunched position. Before I get to hear anything Rick stands up, a painful expression on his face. I begun to move over to them, but Andrea had taken the other side of Carol. This day could not get worse. Rick started to make his way over to me. Holding my ground, I waited until he approached.

"What'd she say?" He questioned

"She's angry."

"Is she angry about what happened with Merle?"

"I don't know" I simply state

"You didn't tell her, did you?" He said it as more of a statement than a question

"I couldn't, she somehow knows something bad happened to Merle!"

"So you held back, information about a brother she's been searching for, for weeks"

I nodded, ashamed

"Talk to dale"

Grunting, I pushed passed Rick and headed for the old man.

Dale smiled as I approached

"How's our newcomer?" He asks brightly. I gave a small grunt in reply.

"What happened?" He smile fades

"I went in there, but she new something happened to Merle, and she blamed me for it. But I was curious..."

"You didn't tell her what happened" dale cut in.

I gave him a small nod

"Give it some time, and I'm sure she'll come round"

"She's stubborn"

Dale smirked at the comment

"I'll talk to her, but no promises"

Shane stalked over then.

"You guys seen t-dog"

I shook my head

"Yeah he's over by the van" dale replied

As Shane began to move away, I called him over

"S'up"

"How did you find her" I asked referring to Anna

"I don't know man, I was just walking, and I saw a shoe on the edge of the forest..."

"I saw it too" Glenn cut in as he walked by

"Yeah, when I looked at it again, it moved slightly. Went down there to check it out, an' there she was"

He said and began to move away

I nodded, and took my place on watch, above my sister in the RV

* * *

Anna POV

Who the hell does he think he is, first he calls me a psycho, then he tells me to watch my mouth. And now he refuses to tell me what happened to my older brother.

Daryl and Merle were only my half-brothers, their mom died a couple of years before I was born.

My dad was always sleeping with bimbos from the bar. After my mom gave birth to me, she dropped me off at daddy's and went to the bar. Later that night we got a phone call, saying that my mom was stabbed to death and I grew up with daddy. Daddy was really mean, but Merle and Daryl were there so it was ok.

And now I have to find out what happened to Merle.

It was getting dark now, the entire sky was glowing orange. Sighing I lied by the table and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Everybody takes a weapon" I hear Rick say from outside the RV the following morning

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need, what about the guns?" Andrea said.

I stepped outside of the RV to find people gathered round an arsenal. T-dog and Shane was leaning against the RV, I didn't really know what to do with myself so I just stood in the doorway of the RV.

"We've been over that.." I hear Shane respond

"Daryl, Rick and I, are carrying, can't have people popping off rounds, every time a tree rustles"

"It's not the trees I'm worried about" Andrea replies

"Say someone fires at the wrong moment. Herd happens to be passing by, see then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it" Shane automatically replies. Andrea remains quiet, and my 'so called' brother begins to speak

"The idea is to take the creek up, about 5 miles turn round come back down the other side, chances are, she'll be by the creek, it's her only landmark " wait was someone missing? I inspect the group, I notice the Asian man, admiring a hatchet, smiling. I noticed that he wasn't listening to what Daryl was saying, the rest had looks of worry upon them, daryl began to move, and Rick spoke up

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you and always stay in sight of each other. Dale was sitting on the steps below me.

"Dale keep on with those repairs. Get this RV ready to move" Rick commanded

Dale stood up to face him

"We won't have to stay here a minute longer then we have to. Good luck out there. Bring sophia back."

"Keep an eye on Carl while we're gone" Rick pats carls shoulder

"I'm going with you" Carl responds

Rick sighs

"You need people right, to cover as much ground as possible" geese this kid must get annoying. Rick looks to carls mom lori, i think her name is. who simply replies

"It's your call, I can't always be the bad guy"

"Well he has all of you to look after him, I'd say he's in good hands" dale says trying to persuade Rick to let him go

I lean against the counter in

the RV before Rick responds

"Ok, but always within our sight. No exceptions" Rick says and begins to move off

I want to ask if I can come, but with my ankle I know that I would be more of a burden than a help. Sighing I ask Dale if I can walk around

"Ok but always within my sights" he smiled, and helped me down the steps.

I see Andrea walk up to Dale,

"I'm not going out there without my gun, I'll even say please"

I didn't want to listen to the rest

Looking around, I see t-dog moving towards some cars

"You're T-dog right?" I ask

He nods barley

"Is it rude to ask what happened to your arm?" I was curious, and he chuckles slightly and shakes his head

"Nah, it's not rude. I scraped it across a car, when a herd passed through"

"Oh, if it makes you feel better, I got shot by my babysitter" his smirk fades and he looks down

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay, it hurt a lot, but a nice man came along and patched me up. I got a scar, but that's okay, I've got lots of scars" I say happily, because everyone I knew (which wasn't a lot of people) had scars

"Lots of scars, huh"

"Yep" I giggle

"But your group is nice, and they'll fix you up, an' you may have a scar, like me"

"Yeah" he says sadly

"Don't worry, a scar is a good thing, it proves that you beat, what tried to pull you down" I smiled

"Yeah" he repeats with a smile on his face

"We could be scar buddies" I continue

"Yeah, we could" he laughed heartily

"You could be the leader, and me your apprentice" he says and we laugh together, and for a second it feels like the world didn't go to hell, we get a few smiles from around, even though they probably had no idea why we were laughing; however we were cut off by Dales raised voice

"You choose suicide!"

"So what's that to you, you barley know me!"

"I know Amy's death devastated you"

"Keep her out of this. This is not about Amy, this is about us. And if I decided that I had nothing left to live for, who the hell are you to tell me otherwise. To force my hand like that"

"I saved your life"

"No, Dale. I saved yours, you forced that on me. I didn't want your blood on my hands, And that is the only reason I left that building. What did you expect? What, I'd have some kind of epiphany? Some kind of life informing catharsis"

"Maybe just a little gratitude"

"Gratitude? I wanted to die my way. Not torn apart by drooling freaks. That was my choice you took that away from me Dale"

"But.."

"But you know better" she shook her head then continued

"All I wanted after my sister died was to get out of this endless, horrific nightmare we live everyday. I wasn't hurting anyone else. You took my choice away from me Dale. And you expect, gratitude?"

"I don't know what to say"

"I'm not your little girl. I'm not your wife and I'm sure as hell I'm not your problem. That's all there is to say." That was really harsh. Andrea walks away from Dale and everyone follows, except me, Dale and T-dog. I think they they went to find that missing person

"Who are you looking for?" I asked

"A girl named sophia, went missing about half hour before we found you"

"I'm sorry"

"She's not dead"

"Maybe, maybe not. But you go around believing that she's alive for sure, and she's not, you're gonna get crushed" I paused to examine the two faces. T-dog looked really ill, probably from the cut. Dale had a sympathetic look on his face

"I don't believe that that's the case, I think that they may find her, but I know that, that forest is crawling with geeks. The chances of surviving a whole night out there is slim" I continue

"We're going to find that girl, and she's going to be fine"

"No, she'll be traumatised if they find her alive, I know I am. Even after weeks of all of this. I am still afraid of them things. And I'm used to all this! She's not."

"But we'll find her" T-dog says

"But I don't it show, because we have to focus on today. And Andrea. She can't see that now, but she's going to end life's, so am I and so is T-dog, you I'm not too sure. But we're also going to save life's, so don't beat yourself up on what Andrea said. Because you didn't just save her life, you saved all the lives that she's going to save and the lives that they're going to save"

"That was really touching" T-dog said after a few seconds of silence.

I nodded

"I'm going to take a nap" I said because I was completely exhausted.

"T, do you want some painkillers, because I've got a few in my bag

T-dog nodded and gave me thanks as I passed them to him.

"Dale, can you look after my gun, I don't really know how to use it. I ask handing it to him

"Of course and thank you for what you said, just then"

"No problem, is it ok if I sleep in the RV?"

"Of course you can Anna"

I smiled before instantly falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

When I first started this story, I thought that when the reunion came, they would be teary, but when I wrote it I figured that the Dixon's have a tough time showing emotions. So by them arguing is another way for them to cope with their emotions


	7. Night search

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead, except my OCs

* * *

I'm not so sure how long I slept for, but when I woke up it was dark out. Carol was in the bed next to me; although she did have her eyes shut, I could tell she was still awake. Her breathing was unsteady and every now and then, she would let out a small sob

"Carol, are you awake?" I whisper to her. I knew that she was awake but I didn't really know how to start off the conversation

"Yeah" was her simple reply.

"You know I survived out there, on my own"

"That's different"

"Different? How is it different?" I defend

"You're a Dixon" she let out a small sob before continuing

"You've probably been brought up in the woods"

"Nah, I wouldn't be able to take that, it would be too boring"

"But aren't you a Dixon?"

I smile at her remark

"Yes, but me uncle, Daddy and sometimes Merle, would say that 'cause I'm a girl I can't come"

"What about Daryl?"

"He sometimes took me out hunting. But I'd get bored and make us come back" giggling at the memory's

"How old's Sophia?"

"A lil bit younger than you"

"We'll find her" I reassure

"Thank you. I suppose you don't know what happened when we was out"

"Why what happened? Did someone get hurt?" Concern was leaking out.

She nodded briefly

"Carl, he-"

"He what?"

"He got shot"

"O' my god, is he ok?"

"I don't know"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, the man that shot him, has a farm, Carl was taken there. As well as Rick, Lori and Shane. T-dog and Glenn went there a few hours ago" I saw a tear roll down Carols cheek

"Don't worry Carol, I may have little more experience in the woods, but not much" I moved my thumb up to her cheek and wiped away the tear "And if I can survive for weeks and manage to find my-my bro- sibling. So can she" I smile.

She sighs, lying her head on her pillow.

"What was it like?" She asked

"What was it like to live with Daryl and Merle?"

"Um. Well they would protect me from when my Daddy got mad. They barley ever took me out hunting, 'cause I always complained" I sighed laying my own head on the pillow

"Sometimes, Merle'd get drunk off his ass.."

"Language" she scolded

I grunted in response and continued

"Sometimes, he'd bring girls in and, you know" Carol nods her head in understanding

"But he'd go in the bedroom, and lock the door. Unlike daddy. When he brought someone home, he'd do them on the couch, even if I was in the room"

"Oh. What about Daryl"

"Daryl never brought girls in when I was home. He'd wait, until I left the house or he'd go somewhere else"

"Anything about yourself?" Carol asks. I know that she was just distracting herself from thinking about Sophia.

"Um. I didn't like the outdoors that much. Or the noise of the streets; but now I kind of miss it."

"What about friends?"

"I only had one. She lived next door an' I don't think she liked me much."

"Why didn't you have any more?"

"'Cause, they're all scared of me family"

Carol nodded, and closed her eyes again.

"We're going to go to the farm tomorrow. We should probably get some rest" she sobs closing her eyes.

After some time, I notice that Carol had fallen asleep. Slowly I stood up from the bed. I went to sleep very early, so there was no way in hell I would be able to fall back to sleep.

Silently, I slipped around the sleeping form of Andrea. I opened the door of the RV, to find that it was very late at night. Daryl and Dale was both up, the former appeared to be cleaning his crossbow, and the latter was on top of the RV. Dale greeted me with a smile. Despite my throbbing ankle, I felt pretty good. 24 hours ago I was on my own, wondering if I would ever see my siblings again.

Although I had no clue what happened to Merle; I had Daryl and he'll tell me what happened...eventually.

"Hey Dale?"

"Hey, how're you feeling?" He asks, climbing down the ladder

"Um...good I guess. Although my foot hurts an' I'm a lil hungry"

"That's expected I suppose" he chuckles, for a second I let a small smirk print on my face before quickly returning back to a frown.

"Here" he says handing me a granola bar from his pocket

"Are you sure" I hesitated

"You don't have to"

"Why would I offer if I wasn't serious?" He smiles

I took the bar reluctantly.

"Thank you, do you.." I shrugged mumbling the rest under my breath, so I couldn't even hear it.

"Do I what?"

"Do you- do you think that once your group, get together again" I gazed down at my shoes

"Do you think that your group 'll kick me out?"

"Why would you think that?"

"What is it with everyone asking another question, before answering my own?"

I complained

He chuckled

"Look, I doubt that they would kick out a kid, besides your Daryl's sister. I don't think you have a problem."

"Ok, but what if I decided to leave. Would they force my to stay?"

"I don't think they would force you, but probably try to persuade you to stay"

I grunt as I nod.

I look up and our eyes meet.

"I'll leave you two to talk" he says before he starts to climb up the ladder on the RV

I turn around, to find Daryl a few feet in front. I gasped and put my hand on my chest

"Jesus Daryl, you scared me"

"I know" he gives me a small smirk

"Can you- can you just, you know. tell me. Please" referring to my vanished brother.

He stays silent for a few minutes. I look at my shoes felling uncomfortable. I was gripping the granola bar, I could feel it squishing in-between my fingers.

Suddenly, I was flying. My feet left the ground and I let of a squeal. Daryl laughed and put me back on the ground.

"You may look like a Dixon, but ya sure don't act like it"

"That's 'cause Merle and Daddy always told me that 'cause I was a girl, I couldn't live up to the family name"

"Well you proved them wrong didn't you" I giggle a little, but in soon turns back into a straight face.

"Sit down" he says, motioning to the roof of a abandoned car. I slide easily into a seated position; swinging my legs for the first few seconds.

Slowly he takes a seat next to me, and props my injured leg onto his lap. I slowly at my granola bar, splitting it in two so he can have the other half. He refused at first, but I forced it into his mouth when he went to protest

Carefully he removed the bandage from my leg. Getting out his flashlight, he shines it at my ankle.

I couldn't resist the urge to look, but as soon as I saw it I wish I hadn't.

The swelling was huge, it was at least twice the size of my normal ankle. There was puss that surrounded the purple flesh. Daryl probed at it, showing no emotion in his face.

"Looks broken, but I don't know. We'll get the doc to look at it.

I nodded

"Daphne, shot me" I blurred out

"Daphne? The babysitter?" I nodded

"I don't know why, but that's how I got the scar"

"Merle he-" Daryl paused

"He lost his temper. He went too far-" he continued pausing again

"So Rick, handcuffed him on a rooftop in Atlanta"

I remained quiet, listening as Daryl continued.

"I got back from a hunt. For them to tell me the news. We went back for him"

He paused again, but this time he looked as if he was about to cry

"When we got there, he had cut his hand off to get out of the cuffs"

"Jeez" I muttered under my breath. He either didn't hear me or ignored it

"He ain't dead though"

He said in an obvious way to comfort me.

I just nodded. Daryl wrapped up my ankle again, and helped me stand up

"How did you know something happened to Merle?" He asked me

I sighed

"Rick asked me, if I knew Daryl and Merle. But when he called for you, he only called for you not Merle" I explained

"How'd you know if Merle wasn't just out in the woods?"

"Because" I paused

"Because you never leave Merle's side"

He grunted and helped me back to bed. Andrea was awake and was assembling her gun.

Daryl tucked me in bed and moved to the floor.

After about half hour of not being able to sleep. Carol finally woke up and her sobs filled the compact space. Daryl stood up from his seated position, and slung his crossbow on his back. He walked over to Andrea.

"I'm gonna need my clip now"

She hands him what he asked for.

"I'm gonna walk the road, look for the girl" he says and glances at Carol, who glances back. He looks at me for what looks like permission. I nod my head slightly. He gives off a sad smile and walks out the RV. Andrea soon follows, leaving me alone with the grieving woman. Wait grieving? That's only if someone's dead, right? Um ok then I'll go with concerned.

I reach out and hold her hand, handing out soothing words to her. The night was long, Andrea and Daryl came back with nothing. When he walked in he knelt down beside me and held my hand. Not for long, but it was good while it lasted.

Morning finally arrived, and it was the day we left the highway and onto a farm.


	8. Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own the walking dead

* * *

I bounced merrily in the seat of the RV. Soon the cars of the highway began to fade, and we turned onto a dirt road, leading to a really big field. In the centre was a big White House with three chimney's. I didn't realised we had stopped until the RV door opened. I stepped out after Carol.

The tension was so intense that you could probably cut it with a knife. Quietly I wormed my way next to Daryl; it surprised me that he wrapped his arm round me and pulled me closer to his side.

"How is he?" Dale questioned

"He'll pull through" lori had responded with a small smile. She looked rough; her hair was all over the place, and her skin was a little paler.

"Thanks to Herschel and his people.."she continued, gesturing to an old man with white hair; that's Hershel. I told myself

"..and-"

"And Shane" Rick cut her off

"We would have lost Carl if not for him"

That's when I noticed that Shane had shaved his head, that made him look even scarier than before. But whatever the case Daryl would protect me from him.

Dale moved forward and hugged Rick and Carol moved forward and hugged lori.

"God, we were so worried"

T-dog hugged Andrea which I thought was weird but it was none of my business

"How did it happen?" Dale asked

"Hunting accident, that's all. Just a, stupid accident" Rick responded.

Soon we were all gathered around a pile of rocks, as a memorial to the man that had accidentally shot Carl. In all my life I had never heard more beautiful words spoken that day.

"Father of our lord, Jesus Christ. Praise be to him, for the gift of our brother Otis. For his span of years, for his abundance of character. Otis, who gave his life, to save a child's. Now more than ever our most precious asset. We thank you lord for the peace he endures in your embrace. He died as he lived; in grace. Shane. Will you speak for Otis?"

"I'm not good at it, I'm sorry" he replies looking down.

"You were the last one with him" sobs Otis's wife Patricia.

"You shared his final moments, please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning"

"We were about done. No more side of ammo, we were down to pistols by then. I was limping, it was bad.

'We gotta save the boy' see that's what he said. He gave me his backpack and shoved me ahead. 'Run' he said.

He said 'I'll take the rear, I'll cover you' an' when I looked back" we all stood in silence at his words, he walked forward towards the big pile of stones

"If not for Otis, I'd never of made it out alive" while speaking these words he picked up a rock

"And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his" at that he put the rock on the memorial.

Slowly we all started to move towards the cars.

Daryl moved away from me and walked over to the RV. Sighing I kicked the dirt. "Hey sweetheart, can you check on Carl, I'll be in there in a minute" Lori said patting my shoulder. Being the nice girl that I am, I smiled up at her and nodded.

I practically ran towards the house, jogging up the steps, a young girl, couple of years younger than me stepped out.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked holding out her hand for me to shake. Ignoring her hand I proceeded to tell her my name

"I'm Anna, Daryl's sister" I stated.

She realised that I wasn't going to shake her hand and she slowly lowered it.

"Well I'm Beth. Which one is Daryl?" I realised that she probably hasn't been introduced to the rest of the group.

"Dude with the crossbow" I smiled

"Oh. Well if your here for Carl he's in there" she said pointing to a room down the hall

"Thanks" I beamed and skipped to the room.

I knocked but there was no reply so I slowly opened the door and poked my head through. There room was empty except for Carl laying on a bed. Grunting I sat on the small wooden chair next to the bed.

Lori came in shortly.

"Thank you honey. You can go now" I could tell she was nervous, just by the sound of her voice.

"No, you should go get some sleep. You need it"

"Thank you, but I need to keep an eye on him, incase he wakes up" I simply smiled before standing up and taking her hand in my own

"You have been up all night, stressing over this. And Sophia and everything. Get some rest, I'll get you if anything happens"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. Do you want anything?"

"I'm okay, but you might want to bring in a drink for if Carl wakes up"

"Thank you, I'll get Rick to bring it in."

She cupped my cheek and have it a gentle squeeze before turning and walking out.

I sighed and sat back down.

A minute later Rick knocked and took a step into the room.

"Hello" he looked dead, you could see the exhaustion in his eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" I felt stupid as soon as I said it. Of course he wasn't ok, his son was just shot.

He seemed to read my thoughts, as he chuckled and knelt down beside me.

"Better. I'm so relived right now" he said as he took his son hand and gave it a squeeze

"How many walkers have you killed Anna?"

"Why?"

"Because the group want to make sure you're safe"

"Ok, I've only killed the amount I needed to survive"

He nodded as he processed this information.

"Have you ever killed a living person before"

I took a deep breath as I thought if I should tell him

"Two"

His eyes widened a little, taking this information in.

"the first one I found, he was bit. Wouldn't have made it. He was unconscious but he wasn't dead, when I..." I started to trail off.

"What about the second?" He asked

"He was robbing my camp. I woke up and there he was. He said that if I tried anything he would put a bullet through my head. I tried to reason with him but I wouldn't work. You know it's easy to forget about what the living do"

"How did you kill him?"

I sighed as I thought back to that day

"My bat and gun was too far away for me to reach without being spotted. So I improvised. I got the rope from the side of a tree, an' when he turned his back, I snuck up behind him, put it round his neck and the next thing I knew, he was just gone"

He nodded and stood up patting my head as he did.

"I like you. But if you try anything to harm anyone. In our group or Hershel's. Then you'll be walking out" I understood where he was coming from, so I nodded my head and gave a little smile, one to which he returned. He set a glass of water on the counter and kissed carls forehead.

"I'm going to make plans to search for Sophia. If you need something, just Holler"

he patted my head, before leaving himself. I sat there for a few moments compelling on whether I should tell him on what happens after we die. Because what if he doesn't know that we all turn.

I was cut off from thought as I heard coughing from the bed, he opened his eyes, showing perfect blue eyes looking back at me.

"Here" I said picking up the water. He struggled to sit up, so I carefully put my hand at the top of his back. My index finger traced along the edge of his hair line, my middle finger pressed gently at the back of his neck, and my ring finger just below, my pinkie was resting right at the end of his neck and onto his back. My thumb had positioned itself to the side of his neck, rubbing in a comforting manner.

Slowly and gently I lifted his head and pushed the glass to his lips. He took small sips at a time, before finally deciding that he had enough.

"So.." He began, once I had settled him back down

"You've killed two people, huh"

I couldn't help but smile

"You were supposed to be asleep. But yeah, I ain't proud of what I did, but I did it"

"Was it scary?"

"Yeah. It was something that you can't explain, I know that I what I was did was necessary but, it's just so hard to accept"

He nodded and dropped the subject

"What did you enjoy the most before this?" Carl asked

"Nothing much. Daddy never used to let me go out much, so I didn't have many friends"

Carl nodded

"What do you miss the most?" I asked

"Video games" he scoffs as if it was obvious

"Video game?" I laughed

"Not showers, or cake. You miss games" I giggled again

"They could pass time quicker then anything" he says practically drooling.

I giggled again

"Well I may not have video games but I do have a deck of cards. Wanna play?"

"Hell yeah" he says with a small smirk.

"Well too bad, cause you gotta rest"

"What? You just said-"

"I asked if you wanted to play. I didn't say you could play" I cut him off.

I smiled as I saw his once happy look turn into a disappointed one

"Look, you need to rest up. Then we can play cards. You recently had surgery. Now sleep or I'll knock you out"

He smiled at this. "Can I have some more water please?" I smiled and nodded.

No ones POV

Carl liked this knew girl. She was funny, and sarcastic. He liked it. He wasn't thirsty anymore, but he asked for more, because he wanted to be closer to her, for her to touch him again. Carl knew that he was being stupid, it was a crush, and if Daryl found out, Carl thought that things would not end well.

"Sleep tight" she said as she left the room.

Carl smiled and closed his eyes.

"Come here" Hershel said to Anna as she entered the hall.

"What's the matter?" Anna questioned

"I need to check your ankle" after all the stress of it all, Anna had barley even noticed the sharp pain in her ankle. She nodded intently and moved to where Hershel could heal her.

Anna's POV

I watched as Hershel probed at the sticky mess that was my ankle.

"It's hard to tell without X-rays but it could be fractured or slightly broken" he continued to examine my foot.

"You need to stay off it. I have some spare crutches which you can use" I smiled as he stood up to fetch them. Sighing I wrapped my foot up again and waited patiently for Hershel's return.

A few moments later, Daryl walked through the door.

"Hey, I'm going out to search for Sophia"

"Be careful"

"You know me, I never am. But only a Dixon can kill a Dixon so I think I'll be fine"

I rolled my eyes but pulled him into a hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds before we pulled away. I kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the door

"Quit stalling then and find the damned girl"

He chuckled and shut the door behind him.

Soon Hershel came back with the crutches. He handed them too me and I adjusted them to fit my size. I slipped my hands into them and thanked Hershel.

"You're welcome, it's going to take a few weeks for it to heal. So stick to the crutches"

I smiled and Rick walked in

"Hello, mr grimes" I said politely

"Call me Rick, how's Carl doing?"

"Sleeping, he woke up earlier but fell back to sleep again"

He nodded

"Why don't you get some fresh air, explore the farm a lil"

I smiled and 'crutched' to the door.

When I walked out, the first person I saw was Andrea.

"Hey Andrea"

"Hi kiddo, how're you doing?"

"Besides all the kids in my recently found group, becoming on deaths wish list and my painful ankle, I'm gonna say I'm good. Besides I think we're all on deaths wish list right now" I sighed

"Yeah, I suppose your right" she said looking down.

"Guys!" T-dog called, walking quickly over to us

"What's wrong?" Shane asked stepping forward.

"There's a walker in the well" he simply states

We all rush over to the well; however I arrive last because of my ankle. I looked down to a fat walker chest deep in water. Everyone was talking around me, but I wasn't listening, this was a sight I wasn't going to miss, the thing had freaking gills.

I let a small smile spread on the corner of my mouth; although I didn't let anyone see it

"How about we put a bullet in it" were these people that stupid

"Whoa whoa guys, no" Maggie says

"Why not its a good plan" Glenn responded

"It's a stupid plan" all eyes turned to me as I spoke

"I agree with Anna. If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job" Andrea says.

"Yeah, they're right, can't risk it" Shane said

"So we gotta get it out alive"

"So to speak"

"How do we do that?" I asked

We tried putting some meat at the end of the rope, but the walker didn't go for it.

"We need live bait" Andrea said looking to Glenn.

In the end, we may as well of shot it in the head. It's entire body ripped in half; it was so disgusting, I even had to look away.

Everyone went off and did their own things, leaving me with nothing to do. So I sat down next to the RV and got lost in though. Dale would sometimes come up and we would make small talk. I learned that he had a wife that died a few years before the outbreak of cancer. And his suspicions of a rough childhood was confirmed.

"Hey sweetheart" Daryl said patting my head before proceeding into the RV to talk to Carol. I noticed that he had a Cherokee rose in his hand. Even though Daryl was really rough around the edges, he was a big softie deep down

"C'mon daryl said motioning me to his tent. I changed into my night gear I laid down on the makeshift bed.

"Night Daryl"

"Night Anna" that was the last thing I heard before sleep took hold of me.


	9. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead except my OCs

AN: thank you for all the follows and reviews. I'm sorry for mistakes because I write most of this story on my phone! I'm going to France in a few hours and I'm not sure if the have wifi, but I'll try to update as soon as possible!

This chapter is just a short flashback I did quickly on the way to the airport.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Grunting, I kicked my shoes off and put my thin grey jacket on the unsteady coffee table. If I had a normal life, with normal parents then I could be at Lauren's party right now. I sometimes hated being a Dixon, because everyone is afraid of you. I know what people think of me

"Here comes the druggie Redneck, act cool" they would say and think that I couldn't hear.

One time I had this crush on this cute guy. He would talk to me, and act all nice. And one day I caught his friends giving him money for kissing my cheek. I didn't tell no one about it, instead I walked up behind him, and poured water on his head. I laughed about it, but when I got home, I cried myself to sleep. Barley anyone talked to me because they were afraid I might get my family to beat their asses. Merle and Daryl may yell but they would never hurt a child, and daddy would give me a beating of his own.

At school I was what was considered 'ugly' I had dirty blonde hair, that was always rough looking.

I always had a big red pimple at the side of my mouth, and although I had my brothers eyes, it didn't match well with the rest of my face.

My philosophy teacher told me that I had a good way with words, but other than that I was lost. I didn't understand any math, I was good with literature and gym, but I was always in the dumber classes for most things.

I slumped back in the chair and started waiting for father to come home. I learned long ago that hiding would just prevent the inevitable.

Finally the door swung open to reveal my father

"Hi, daddy. Do you want anything?" I asked in my most nicest voice I could pull

"Why ain't you at school?" He interjects moving to stand right in above me.

"The school closed early today, I told you yesterday" I pleaded; instantly regretting the latter statement

"What did you just say girl?"

"I- I was just-" I paused, lost for words

"Answer me, dammit!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the arm of the chair. He leaned in so close to my face that I could smell the alcohol on his breath

I took a deep breath, and tried to steady my breathing

"Nothing important. I was just reminding you, is all" I say in the most calm voice I've ever spoken.

"Your just like your mother"

"My mom?" I questioned

"Yeah, your mom. A worthless slut! Just like you!"

"Dad, was mom really worthless?"

"You bet your ass she was" he said pulling me up by the collar of my top.

An intense pain rippled through my stomach as he continued to kick my ribs and tummy; screaming curses at me.

Daddy walked out the trailer then. Mumbling something about the bar. I sat in the corner of the room, thinking about the life that I live. Dad never hits me in places where people would see it. Although some teachers suspect, but they are too selfish to do anything about it.

I probably sat there for an hour or so, before the door opened, and in strode Daryl.

"Hey baby girl, what happened?" He questioned kneeling down beside me.

I glared at him, saying

'What the hell do you think happened' he simply nodded, before lifting up my shirt, to reveal a large bruise forming on my side.

"Let's sort this out" he said, moving me onto the couch.


End file.
